


Packless

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Kokichi says something he immediately regrets.Based on thehopes-peak-monstersask blog on tumblr.





	Packless

“Big words coming from a wolf without a pack,” Kokichi sneered. He could barely remember what they’d been fighting about, only that Kaito was getting on his nerves, and so he did the pettiest thing possible and targeted an obvious sore spot. 

It was a decision he immediately regret.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Kaito’s entire demeanor changed, his normally perked up ears folding downwards and his previously raised tail falling limp. Hurt flashed across his face before he could hide it, though his body language would have given him away regardless.

“I don’t need a pack,” Kaito asserted, but his voice lacked the confidence it usually held. “I’ve got Shuichi and Maki Roll, and that’s just as good.”

The glare Kaito aimed at Kokichi was weak, yet Kokichi could barely face him. Guilt was already creeping into his chest. Unsure how to apologize, Kokichi hesitated, then did the first thing that came to mind.

Kaito eyed him warily as he stepped closer. Kokichi was grateful Kaito was already sitting down, meaning height wouldn’t be an obstacle. He slowly reached out a hand, making no sudden movements… then started petting Kaito’s head.

“Uh… What are you doing?” Kaito questioned, more confused than bothered. He made a small noise when Kokichi started scratching, instinctively leaning into the touch.

“Neeheehee, you’re such a dog,” Kokichi snickered when Kaito’s ear twitched against his palm. “Of course Mr. I’m-Gonna-Be-The-First-Werewolf-On-The-Moon would throw together a pack with 3 different species. You’re just a weirdo through and through, aren’t you?”

Kaito shifted between confusion, indignation, and realization all in the span of a second. Kokichi internally breathed a sigh of relief when his tail started wagging.

“I’m not a weirdo! I’m a pioneer! I do everything my way, traditions be damned!” Kaito grinned, proudly rising to his feet.

“Whatever you say,” Kokichi rolled his eyes, though he had to fight back a smile. If there was one thing he both loved and hated about the other werewolf, it was how contagious his enthusiasm could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
